percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Toa11
Rules Please make a new section thing if you want to talk to me. But if it's a string of related things, just post it in the same topic. No swearing above the F-Word. (Though the words must have the vowels bleeped.) Don't ask me to block anyone, delete pages, or eat cheese. I am not an admin. Thanks! [[User:Toa11|'Toa']][[User talk:Toa11|'11']] 01:32, May 26, 2010 (UTC) Welcome Hi, welcome to Percy Jackson Fanfiction Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Toa11 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Kiwi 1998 (Talk) 19:36, May 20, 2010 Hello Welcome to PJOFF wiki! I might sound like a noob (which I assure you i'm not) But do you happen to be on CBW wikia? Your user/ is familiar. Odst grievous 19:55, May 20, 2010 (UTC) You're very welcome. :) Kyra Daughter of Apollo 05:34, May 21, 2010 (UTC) Welcome to the Wiki! Feels like being anonymous 17:40, May 21, 2010 (UTC) Why thank you :D Have you written any stories? Thinkaboutthisname 19:40, May 24, 2010 (UTC) I read it. I really like it. Do you mind adding another chapter, I wanna find out what happens next.... Thinkaboutthisname 19:48, May 24, 2010 (UTC) P.S Be back soon. I like the Little Princess, Get Smart (show and movie), Annie (not the Sherly Temple version, the other one), Push, and of course, PJO. :) Kyra Daughter of Apollo 21:09, May 25, 2010 (UTC) I forgot Avatar! OMG, that is an amazing movie! :P Kyra Daughter of Apollo 21:16, May 25, 2010 (UTC) Ya, I'm still on. I was about to go, though. I'll check it out tomorrow. :P Kyra Daughter of Apollo 03:58, May 26, 2010 (UTC) Awesome! :D I like your story, its really good so far. Er, I'd rather not tell you my age. -Leafwhisker 12:05, May 26, 2010 (UTC) Um... is the file type a jpg or gif? Kyra Daughter of Apollo 20:24, May 26, 2010 (UTC) Then that's why. It need's to be jpg or gif. Wikia doesn't accept other file types, that I know of. Kyra Daughter of Apollo 20:37, May 26, 2010 (UTC) PS... Yes, I was up at four in the morning. I can't stay up that late every night, especially when I'm already falling asleep. :P Cold welcome? Have a popcicle? What the f***? Kyra Daughter of Apollo 20:58, May 26, 2010 (UTC) Okay....? and, no, I've been really busy with Grade 6 Testing. :( Kyra Daughter of Apollo 01:01, May 27, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, I know, right? :D Kyra Daughter of Apollo 03:39, May 27, 2010 (UTC) YouTube Poop? Kyra Daughter of Apollo 04:24, May 27, 2010 (UTC) oh. :) Kyra Daughter of Apollo 05:02, May 27, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, I realize that. I've been talking to TATN on Facebook. Your siggie is cool. :D Kyra Daughter of Apollo 05:34, May 27, 2010 (UTC) your brother just asked kyra if she was lesbian......... Bard eric 15:59, May 28, 2010 (UTC) and leafwhisker....... Bard eric 16:00, May 28, 2010 (UTC) = QUESTION ARE YOU GAY? 16:00, May 28, 2010 (UTC) Brady, shut the f*ck up. [[User:Toa11|'Toa']][[User talk:Toa11|'11']] 16:00, May 28, 2010 (UTC)